


rain came pouring down (that's when I could finally breathe)

by It-is-the-Hannah (carry_on_my_wayward_outcasts)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Rain, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), no beta we die like archive assistants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_wayward_outcasts/pseuds/It-is-the-Hannah
Summary: "They’re having fun, Jon thinks. It has been-- a long time since he had such a thought, but that doesn’t make it any less true. Really, it might just make it mean more, knowing how rare and beautiful such a small thing can be. "
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	rain came pouring down (that's when I could finally breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> It has been raining here for three days so have a little fluff!  
> AKA-- Jon and Martin play in the rain

Jon wakes up alone. 

On its own, this shouldn’t be a cause for concern. Martin isn’t always an early riser, but he likes to watch the sunrise sometimes, and he likes to bring Jon tea in bed sometimes, and sometimes he just has trouble sleeping and gets up so that his tossing and turning doesn’t wake Jon as well. 

So. The bare, cold bedsheets where Jon’s partner should be aren’t exactly troubling by themselves, but when the blankets slip down a little and his bare shoulders are exposed to a heavy chill, and when he rolls over, towards the window, to see only fog and dark clouds obscuring the morning, and when he realizes he can’t hear any sounds of movement from the rest of the house-- well. Some conclusions are drawn.

Jon will not admit it later, but he definitely panics at this point, tearing off the bedclothes and practically sprinting out of the room.

“Martin?” There is no answer when he calls, and no sign of Martin that he can see in the small cabin, so he frantically darts outside. 

It is raining. This is the first thing he registers, the chill creeping into his bones almost instantly since he hadn’t thought to stop and put anything on other than the thin vest and joggers he wore to bed. 

The discomfort is forgotten almost as soon as it sets in. 

“Martin!” The man in question turns around at his name, a smile already forming at Jon’s presence, thoroughly distracted from where he had been-- “What on earth are you  _ doing? _ ” He tilts his head in confusion as he properly takes Jon in. 

“What am  _ I  _ doing? Jon, you aren’t even wearing shoes!” Martin crosses the distance between them to pull Jon into his side, opening his coat to wrap them both in it. 

“I was worried you had gotten lost.” It’s the simplest way he can think to describe it, that mind-numbing terror that something has gone horribly wrong and Jon can do nothing to fix it. Martin seems to understand what he isn’t saying, the depth of it all, and tucks Jon in a little closer against the warm length of his side.

“I’m sorry I worried you, I thought you’d still be asleep by the time I came back in.” It was a reasonable assumption to have made, and Jon really can’t fault Martin for this. With everything they’ve been through, it’s really far too easy to trigger all sorts of things unintentionally, and now that he’s pressed up into the solid warmth of Martin’s side, Jon’s panic is all but forgotten.

“It’s fine, Martin. I’m just glad you’re okay.” He looks around at the dripping trees surrounding them, the rain still sprinkling down, and asks, “Though, why exactly are you standing outside in the rain?” He doesn’t receive a response, and glances upwards to see the other man blushing slightly. “Martin?”

“It’s a bit silly.”

“I’d still like to hear it.” He wants to hear everything Martin is willing to tell him, all the time.

“Alright then.” He smiles a bit wistfully, “So, I don’t have a lot of memories of my dad, right? He left when I was still pretty young, but one of the few things I do remember is him taking me outside whenever it rained to jump around in the puddles together. Just one of those little things that you hang onto, I suppose. And, uh, because I was so busy with Mum as I got older, I didn’t really ever have time for anything really  _ fun,  _ you know, but it rains an awful lot in London, and so I could always just take a few minutes walking home and splash about a little, let off some steam. 

“I haven’t done it in years, never really liked the looks from strangers when I purposefully stepped into the water on the pavement instead of around it, but something about the rain when I woke up this morning made me want to go outside, and so I did.” He shrugs. “Not very many good puddles on the driveway, but it’s sort of nice to just be out in the rain anyway. Makes you feel things.”

Jon has a pretty good guess as to why  _ feeling things  _ is one of Martin’s top endorsements for being out in the wet, but he doesn’t mention it. As to the other thing-- he has never really personally seen the attraction at being outside for longer than necessary in this sort of weather, but anything that makes Martin happy is perfectly alright with him.

Besides, the two of them could use a bit of fun. 

He worms his way out of Martin’s coat and takes his hand. “There’s a clearing just inside the forest that has some excellent puddles at the moment, if you want to go.” Martin looks momentarily baffled.

“Did you just Know that?” Jon’s silent half-grin is answer enough, and Martin laughs. “You are-- I don’t know. Aren’t you going to get cold?” 

Jon is already fairly chilled from having a conversation in the rain wearing nothing but his pajamas, but he can’t quite find it in himself to be bothered.

“I’ll be alright, we’ll make tea when we go in, burrow back under the blankets.” The ideal way to spend a rainy day, in Jon’s opinion. “So, are you coming?” Martin laughs again, a fond sound, and squeezes Jon’s hand.

“Yeah, alright, lead the way. Let’s go jump in some puddles!”

The forest is quiet, save for the steady drumming of the rain, and though the clearing is set just a couple meters behind the first line of trees by the cabin, it feels rather like an entirely different world.

The ground is scattered with several small pools, and with a single, giddy glance at one another, they leap into the nearest one. 

The water splashes up around them, soaking the hems of their joggers and chilling Jon’s bare feet. It’s not a pleasant experience exactly, but something about the unfamiliar sensation, the warm feeling of Martin’s hand in his, the foolish, childish joy of the action-- it all makes something bright and wonderful stir in Jon’s chest. 

They jump in the next one, Martin tugging Jon into the water, and Jon returns the favor for the next, practically running across the clearing. They spin one another about, splashing each other’s legs on accident and on purpose, slipping and sliding in the mud, getting drenched by the downpour but having so much fun that the chill is hardly even noticeable. Jon realizes that he is laughing, at some point, and that Martin is laughing with him, but he can’t think of when they started or what would have set them off. It’s nothing but the sound of joy, pure and unadulterated, giddy and shining. 

_ We’re having fun,  _ Jon thinks. It has been-- a long time since he had such a thought, but that doesn’t make it any less true. Really, it might just make it mean more, knowing how rare and beautiful such a small thing as  _ fun  _ can be. 

There have been so many terrible things in their lives that have lead up to where they are now, and Jon almost can’t believe that they still get moments such as this, but they are somehow still here, together, laughing.

Martin grins at him through damp curls, and Jon grins back. 

They are so many things, now, but they are not alone. Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please leave kudos/comments is you like, and feel free to hit me up on tumblr @it-is-the-hannah!  
> This was high-key just inspired by my own exploits during this local week of downpours-- I literally went outside and ran around in the backyard during a thunderstorm because I was having Feelings.


End file.
